Friday I'll be over you
by hoping for ally moon
Summary: The story pretty much the title but I'll write it anyways. One shot of Ally getting over a guy basically.


**I don't own A&A By the way Austin & Dez don't know Ally & Trish in this story.**

* * *

Monday. Diary entry.

Last night was the best date I had in a long time. Dallas was the perfect gentleman. It also helps cause I always had the biggest crush on him. But before I can never have him cause of his girlfriend Cassidy. But the broke up 2 weeks ago & Cassidy dating some jock name Chris.

I been officially dating Dallas for like a day & he already made me so happy! Though I think Cassidy hates me cause she shoots me glares every time she sees us together. All Dallas does is smirk & pulls me closer. Weird right?

* * *

Tuesday. Diary entry.

Dallas kissed me for the first time today in school at lunch although he did have pizza breath... But who cares we kissed! Trish said we going to fast though & she kinda has a point there but come on. I just kissed the guy I been crushing on for 2 years now. If you were me you'd defiantly do the same thing.

Anyways Cassidy & Chris broke up today cause supposedly she cheated on him. I don't who though. Besides It's none of my business. And why would should I worry about their relationship when I can be happy about my own.

* * *

Wednesday. Diary entry.

I'm so mad! You know how I told you that Cassidy cheated on Chris with someone. That someone was my boyfriend & her ex. Trish told me & when I confronted Dallas he admitted it & said that he just use me to make her jealous. It turn into a screaming contest & worse of all the 2 new kids Austin & Dez were there to witness it all.

Now they're probably gonna think I'm some girl that makes a huge deal about every thing. Not a good first impression. Besides wasn't one of my most prettiest moments. I'm also a little sad. I feel so naïve. I actually believed him when he said I was unique. He caught my heart by telling lies.

* * *

Thursday. Diary entry.

Trish is helping me get back at him. And I made friends with Austin & Dez. They said they totally know what I'm going through. Well actually Austin does, Dez was standing there to be pretty as he put it. Austin said he experienced it with this girl name Tilly. He also said I'll be over him by Friday. I bet he didn't have a crush on Tilly for 2 years.

* * *

Friday. Diary entry.

I owe Austin an apology. He was so right. This morning I woke up feeling on top of the world unlike the mornings since Wednesday. And I had inspiration to write a new song which helped with my revenge plan since we came up with nothing. Which was weird cause Trish always has something up her sleeve. Anyways the song goes like this.

_Oh Yeah!_

_Monday, Tuesday we were cool,_

_Wednesday I found out 'bout you,_

_Caught my heart my telling lies_

_You weren't what you advertised _

_But silly me to believe _

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh I was unique_

_When I'm done you put on a show_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh You gotta go_

_Cause what's true about you?_

_Who are you When I'm gone?_

_Wanted to be with you_

_Don't know what I was on_

_Cause you got me, to forget me_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh You know that's true_

_Yeah you got me to forget me_

_So Friday I'll be over you_

_Oh Yeah!_

_No No I ain't gonna cry_

_Go & be with her tonight_

_I really don't care what you do_

_Cause Friday I'll be over you_

_And silly me to believe_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh I was unique_

_When I'm done you put on a show_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh You gotta go_

_Cause what's true about you?_

_Who are you When I'm gone?_

_Wanted to be with you_

_Don't know what I was on_

_Cause you got me to forget me_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh You know that's true_

_Yeah you got me to forget me_

_So Friday I'll be over you_

_Oh Yeah!_

_Oh Yeah!_

_Silly me to believe_

_When I'm done you put on a show_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh You know that's true_

_Oh Oh_

_Cause you got me to forget me Whoa_

_Yeah you got me to forget me_

_So Friday I'll be over you_

_Cause what's true about you_

_Who are you when I'm gone_

_Wanted to be with you_

_Don't know what I was on_

_Cause you got me to forget me_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh You know that's true_

_Yeah you got me to forget me_

_So Friday I'll be over you**(1)**_

I saw Dallas at Cassidy's lunch table kissing her & that's when I decided to perform the song for him. When I said his name & said the song for him he finally looked up. Everybody's eyes were on me while I sang on the small stage we had. When I finished I saw his face & this is what it told me.

Angry since I embarrass him. Embarrassment since I did expose how he really was. But not one sign of guilt. Why did I expect that? He stormed out followed by Cassidy but before she left she sent me a death glare. He is mad. Now here's the best part! Austin asked me out! Yup I'm so over Dallas.

* * *

_5 years later_

Friday. Diary entry.

Me & Austin are engaged! He proposed today after our concert! Since the whole school concert, me & Austin been performing together. Yes he does sing & he's amazing at it! We come as a package. I just realize something, if Dallas didn't use me I'll probably still be crushing on him. In a way I should be thanking him for bringing us together.

* * *

**Yay finish. Sorry for not updating 'Elements' is just I got this idea as a one-shot & really wanted to write it so I did. And sorry for any grammar mistakes did half late at night & the other half in a rush so yeah.**

**(1) I don't own 'Friday I'll be over you' by Allison Iraheta but it was my inspiration for this story so yeah pretty much.**

**And I promise I'll update 'Elements' as soon as I can just really wanted to write it. Oh & p.s I never wrote in a diary before so I don't really know how to make diary's entry so I did my best. Yeah I don't trust the idea of a book holding all my secrets especially with my family so bye for now.  
**


End file.
